memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deep Space Nine – Relaunch
Bei dieser Romanreihe handelt es sich um eine Fortsetzung von in Buchform. Der sogenannte ''Deep Space Nine-Relaunch'' wird in Deutschland vom Cross Cult-Verlag veröffentlicht. Einleitung Die ersten 10 Bücher bilden die inoffizielle achte Staffel von . Da am Ende der Fernsehserie viele Charaktere Deep Space 9 verlassen hatten, mussten die Autoren neue Charaktere erfinden oder alte Bekannte wiederkehren lassen. Charaktere Kira Nerys Kira Nerys übernimmt Ende 2375 als Colonel die Station Deep Space 9. Über Umwege kommt Ohalus Prophezeiungen an Bord der Station. Der Inhalt dieser uralten Schrift ist hochbrisant und stellt die bisherigen Ansichten über die Propheten in Zweifel. Trotz, oder gerade weil Kira einen starken Glauben an die Propheten hat, stellt sie die Übersetzung von Ohalus Buch ins öffentliche Kommunikationsnetz, so dass jeder Bürger Bajors die Prophezeiung lesen kann. Die Vedek-Versammlung ist davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, da sie diese alte Schriften unterdrücken will und exkommunizieren Kira Nerys als Bestrafung für ihre Taten. Die Exkommunikation verbietet es anderen gläubigen Bajoranern mit Kira zu verkehren, worunter sie lange zu Leiden hat. Zudem muss sie über Taran'atar wachen, einen Jem'Hadar, den ihr Odo direkt unterstellt hat. Was nicht immer eine leichte Aufgabe ist. Sie ist sehr gut mit Kasidy Yates und Jacob Isaac Sisko befreundet. Elias Vaughn Commander Elias Vaughn ist ein über hundert Jahre alter Mensch. Er dient den Großteil seines Lebens im Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte. Sein relativ niedriger Rang sollt die Aufmerksamkeit feindlicher Geheimdienste verringern, wodurch er mehr Spielraum für seine Aufträge bekommt. Als Lieutenant bildet er mit der Vulkanierin T'Prynn ein Team. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe bekämpft er schon seit langer Zeit die geheimnisvolle Sektion 31 und hat noch viele Asse im Ärmel versteckt. Im April 2376 ist er an Bord der USS Enterprise-E unterwegs und entdeckt in den Badlands einen alten cardassianischen Frachter. Bei einer Außenmission findet er den verschollen Drehkörper der Erinnerung. Die darauf folgende Drehkörpererfahrung bringt ihn dazu, sein Leben zu überdenken und er beschließt, sich für einen Posten auf Deep Space zu bewerben. Auch wenn seine Vorgesetzten davon nicht begeistert sind, tritt er daraufhin die Nachfolge von Commander Jast als Erster Offizier und Kommandant der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] an. Er hat mit Ruriko Tenmei eine Tochter, Prynn Tenmei. Sie wird nach seiner früheren Kameradin benannt. Seit ihre Mutter Ruriko Tenmei während eines Einsatzes verschwand, für den Vaughn verantwortlich gewesen ist, hat sich das Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter zusehends verschlechtert. Er ist ein guter Freund von Ian Troi gewesen und so auch mit seiner Tochter Deanna bekannt. Er hat damals die Nachricht von Ians Tod überbracht. Vaughn entwickelt den Plan zur Befreiung des Planeten Betazed der zusammen mit der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|Besatzung der Enterprise-E]] umgesetzt wird. ( ) hat Curzon Dax gekannt ( ) verfügt über Sicherheitsbefugnis 20. Sein Autorisationscode ist Vaughn Alpha Zero Sieben Zero. ( ) Ezri Dax Lieutenant Ezri Dax ist zunächst Counselor an Bord der Station. Bei einem Überfall von abtrünnigen Jem'Hadar auf die Station, muss sie gezwungenermaßen das Kommando der USS Defiant übernehmen, da die eigentliche Kommandantin, Commander Jast, ums Leben kommt. Nach dieser Erfahrung wird sie für die Sternenflottenauszeichnung für besondere Tapferkeit vorgeschlagen und sie entscheidet sich, eine Karriere in der Kommandolaufbahn anzustreben, da sie dort ihrer Meinung nach das gesammelte Wissen des Dax-Symbionten sinnvoller nutzen kann. Sie wird Vaughns Stellvertreterin auf der USS Defiant und gleichzeitig der Zweite Offizier von Deep Space Nine. Julian Bashir Lieutenant Julian Bashir ist seit über sieben Jahren der Chefarzt von Deep Space 9. Im April 2376 wird er zum Lieutenant Commander befördert. Im gleichen Monat wird er erneut von Sektion 31 für einen Einsatz eingezogen, um Dr. Ethan Locken, einen ebenfalls genetisch verbesserten Menschen, aufzuhalten. Dr. Bashir pflegt eine Beziehung zu der vereinigten Trill Ezri Dax. Phillipa Matthias Lieutenant Commander Phillipa Matthias ist der neue Counselor von Deep Space. Nachdem Ezri Dax die Laufbahn wechselt, wird diese Position mit Phillipa Matthias besetzt. Die menschliche Frau ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. Sie kümmert sich um die selbstmordgefährdete Thriss, eine von Thirishars Lebenspartnern, während er auf der Mission in den Gamma-Quadranten ist. Ro Laren Nachdem der Maquis vom Dominion und den Cardassianern vernichtet worden ist, kämpft Ro Laren noch weiter gegen das Dominion. Am Ende des Krieges kehrt sie zurück nach Bajor, wo sie von der bajoranischen Miliz für ihre Leistungen im Krieg zum Lieutenant ehrenhalber ernannt wird und einen administrativen Posten in den Spezialstreitkräften der Bajoraner bekommt. Nachdem ihr das Leben auf Bajor jedoch nicht zusagt wird sie schließlich, gegen den Widerstand der Sternenflotte und auf Drängen der der bajoranischen Regierung, nach Deep Space 9 als Sicherheitschefin versetzt. Sie hat große Sorge, dass sie von den Sternenflottenmitgliedern wegen ihres Verrates abgelehnt oder sogar strafrechtlich verfolgt würde. Doch Jean-Luc Picard setzt sich im Hintergrund persönlich für sie ein und lässt eine Strafverfolgung fallen. Nach anfänglichen Problemen ist sie recht gut mit Kira Nerys befreundet, auch wenn es hin und wieder zu unterschiedlichen Ansichten kommt. Doch gerade in der Phase von Kiras Exkommunikation ist die weniger religiöse Ro eine gute Stütze. Sie fängt später eine mehr oder weniger feste Beziehung mit Quark an. Nog Lieutenant Nog ist der Chefingenieur von Deep Space 9. Für kurze Zeit ist Nog der Sicherheitschef der Station doch zum Ärger seines Onkels behält er diesen Job nicht auf Dauer. Er ist der beste Freund von Thirishar ch'Thane und verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm. Die Anwesenheit des Jem'Hadar Taran'atar ist für Nog sehr lange Zeit unangenehm, da er die Ereignisse von der Schlacht auf AR-558, bei der er sein Bein verloren hat, nicht vergessen kann. Sam Bowers Lieutenant Sam Bowers ist der taktische Offizier von Deep Space. Er hat zuvor auf dem Raumschiff USS Budapest gedient. Prynn Tenmei Ensign Prynn Tenmei ist die Pilotin der USS Defiant. Sie ist die Tochter von Elias Vaughn und Ruriko Tenmei. Ihren Namen hat sie von der früheren Kollegin ihres Vaters, einer Vulkanierin namens T'Prynn. Prynns Mutter starb bei einem Einsatz für den ihr Vater verantwortlich ist. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hat sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden rapide verschlechtert. In ihrer Kindheit ist ihr Vater oft auf Einsätzen und hat kaum Zeit für sie. Sie will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, was durch ihre Position als Pilotin der Defiant nicht gerade einfach ist. Thirishar ch'Thane Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane, auch Shar genannt, ist Andorianer und dient als Wissenschaftsoffizier an Bord von Deep Space. Davor dient er auf der USS Tamberlain. Seine Mutter, Charivretha zh'Thane, ist Mitglied im Föderationsrat und äußerst angesehen. Die beiden haben ein schlechtes Verhältnis. Sie drängt ihn dazu seinen kulturellen Pflichten auf Andoria nachzukommen, doch Thirishar sieht in den alten Traditionen den Untergang seines Volkes. Er hat drei Ehepartner: Anichent, Dizhei und Thriss. Die mit seiner Mutter auf die Station kommen um ihn zu überzeugen. widerlegt.}} Taran'atar Taran'atar ist ein 22 Jahre alter Jem'Hadar und zählt damit zu den ehrwürdigen Ältesten. Er wird speziell von Odo ausgesucht, um unter Kira Nerys zu dienen, weil er nicht von Ketracel-White abhängig ist. Er soll die Solids beobachten und später den Gründern erzählen welche Erfahrungen er gemacht hat. Odo erhofft sich dadurch, dass die Solids weniger schlecht angesehen werden. Bei seiner Ankunft auf der Station bewahrt er mit seinem Schiff Deep Space Nine vor der Zerstörung durch abtrünnige Jem'Hadar, wobei sein eigenes Schiff zerstört wird. Kurz vor der Zerstörung kann er sich aber noch auf die Station beamen, wo er zwei Tage lang unentdeckt von der Besatzung Jagd auf weitere abtrünnige Jem'Hadar macht. Er enttarnt sich schließlich, als er den letzten der feindlichen Jem'Hadar, Kitana'klan, umbringt. Seinem Auftrag entsprechend hört Taran'atar nur auf die Befehle von Kira Nerys, was manchmal zu Problemen führt. Auf der Station ist er nicht unbedingt willkommen, aber mit seiner stoischen Gelassenheit sieht er darüber hinweg. In Quarks Holosuiten trainiert Taran'atar seine Fähigkeiten um weiterhin fit zu bleiben. Nog hat eine spezielle Abneigung gegen ihn. Quark Quark ist weiterhin Besitzer seiner Bar. Er holt sich ein neues Dabo-Mädchen, die Orionerin Treir, die seinen Laden ganz schön aufwirbelt und zuweilen Quark auch sehr verärgert. Er entwickelt aufrichtige Gefühle für Ro Laren und kann sogar eine Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen. Als Bajor, und damit auch die Station, in die Föderation aufgenommen wird sieht er seine Lebensgrundlage bedroht. Ein schlimmes Schicksal kann jedoch abgewendet werden. Weitere Charaktere ;Istani Reyla :Die Prylarin ist in als Archäologin an den Ausgrabungen in B'hala beteiligt. Dabei stößt sie auf Ohalus Buch. Es handelt sich um eine uralte Sammlung von Prophezeiungen. Istani Reyla legt es der Vedek-Versammlung vor und schlägt vor, es nach Deep Space 9 zu bringen und es der Frau des Abgesandten zu zeigen. Die Versammlung erklärt die Schriften jedoch für ketzerisch und lehnt den Vorschlag schlicht ab, worauf sie die Versammlung mitsamt dem Buch verlässt. Daraufhin reist sie auf eigene Faust nach Deep Space 9. Vorher jedoch sucht sie Jacob Isaac Sisko auf und übergibt ihm die Prophezeiung, von der sie glaubt, dass sie ihn betrifft. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Deep Space 9 wird sie von dem Vedek Gamon Vell, der ihr nachgereist ist ermordet. ;Jake Sisko :Jacob Isaac Sisko ist der Sohn des Abgesandten. Nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters im Wurmloch beschließt er an den Ausgrabungen in B'hala teilzunehmen. Dort trifft er die Prylarin Istani Reyla, die ihm ein uraltes Dokument gibt. In diesem Schriftstück steht: der Sohn des Herolds – Jakes Interpretation nach der Sohn des Abgesandtender Sohn des Abgesandten wird sich in den Tempel begeben und mit dem Abgesandten zurückkehren. Einige Tage später reist er mit einem Shuttle nach Deep Space 9 um sich bald darauf auf ein wildes Abenteuer einzulassen. ;Kasidy Yates :Die Frau des Abgesandten ist über die Prophezeiung über den Wegbereiter aus Ohalus Buch schwer erschüttert. Nach der Veröffentlichung dieser und der restlichen Prophezeiungen aus dem Buch fasst sie den spontanen Entschluss, das bajoranische System zu verlassen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschließt sie sich doch, wie geplant, das bereits von ihrem Mann geplante und von ihr fertiggestellte Haus in der Kendra-Provinz auf Bajor zu beziehen. ;Kitana'klan :Dritter Kitana'klan ist ein Jem'Hadar, der 2376 von dem Andorianer Thirishar ch'Thane überraschend auf Deep Space 9 enttarnt wird. Beim Angriff auf die Station ist sein Schiff zerstört worden, er hat sich jedoch vor der Zerstörung zusammen mit drei weiteren feindlichen Jem'Hadar-Kriegern die Station beamen können. Gegenüber der Crew gibt er an, vom Gründer Odo geschickt worden zu sein, um als kultureller Beobachter und als ein Art Botschafter des Dominions zu fungieren. Kitana'klan wird bald darauf von Taran'atar, dem Jem'Hadar, der in Wahrheit von Odo geschickt worden ist, im Zweikampf getötet. ;Odo :Der Wechselbalg Odo, welcher viele Jahre seines Lebens unter den Solids verbracht hat, war immer schon unglücklich über die Abhängigkeit der Jem'Hadar gegenüber der Gründer. Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Große Verbindung gegen Ende des Dominion-Krieges weist er die Vorta an, nach Jem'Hadar zu suchen, die es geschafft haben, die genetische Abhängigkeit vom White zu überwinden. Vier solcher Jem'Hadar konnten gefunden werden. Taran'atar, der älteste unter ihnen wurde von Odo ausgewählt, auf Deep Space 9 als kultureller Beobachter und als ein Art Botschafter des Dominions unter den Solids zu leben. ;Simon Tarses :Dr. Simon Tarses ist halb menschlicher und halb romulanischer Abstammung. Er ist einer der Ärzte von Deep Space 9. Zuvor hat er auf der ''Enterprise''-D als medizinischer Techniker gedient. ( ) ;Tiris Jast :Commander Jast ist Bolianerin und als Erster Offizier an Bord von Deep Space 9 und Befehlshaberin der USS Defiant. ;Yevier Linjarin :Der ehemalige Lieutenant des bajoranischen Militärs hat eine Zeit lang auf Deep Space 9 gedient. Captain Sisko hat den Bajoraner während seiner Pagh'tem'far vor einigen Jahren berührt. Linjarin ist überzeugt, er wurde von den Propheten berührt. Darauf hat er die Station verlassen, um ein Leben als Vedek zu führen. Yevier ist einer der aussichtsreichsten Kandidaten für die Wahl des Kai und besucht 2376 die Station, um Ohalus Buch zu finden und die Ketzerschrift zu beseitigen. Bücher * Offenbarung ** #1 Offenbarung, Buch 1 (Avatar, Book One) S.D. Perry ** #2 Offenbarung, Buch 2 (Avatar, Book Two) S.D. Perry * Sektion 31 ** #3 Der Abgrund (Abyss) David Weddle & Jeffrey Lang * Gateways ** #4 Dämonen der Luft und der Dunkelheit (erscheint vorr. Oktober 2010) (Demons of Air and Darkness) Keith R.A. DeCandido * Mission Gamma ** #1 Zwielicht (Twilight) (erscheint vorr. November 2010) David R. George III ** #2 Dieser graue Geist (This Gray Spirit) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Heather Jarman ** #3 Kathedrale (Cathedral) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels ** #4 Das kleinere Übel (Lesser Evil) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Cliff Nielsen * So der Sohn (Rising Son) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) S.D. Perry * Einheit (Unity) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) S.D. Perry * Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit (A Stitch in Time) (erscheint vorr. Dezember 2010) Andrew Robinson *Die Welten von Deep Space Nine ** #1 Die Welten von Deep Space Nine I: Cardassia & Andor (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume One: Cardassia and Andor) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Una McCormack & Heather Jarman ** #2 Die Welten von Deep Space Nine II: Trill & Bajor (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume Two: Trill and Bajor) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Michael A. Martin, Andy Mangels & Noah Kym ** #3 Die Welten von Deep Space Nine III: Ferenginar & Das Dominion (Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Volume Three: Dominion and Ferenginar) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) David R. George III & Keith R.A. DeCandido * Kriegspfad (Warpath) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) David Mack * Fürchterliche Symmetrie (Fearful Symmetry) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Olivia Woods * Der Schlüssel zur Seele (The Soul Key) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Olivia Woods * Das Ewige Opfer (The Never Ending Sacrifice (novel)|The Never Ending Sacrifice) (dt. Erscheinungstermin steht noch nicht fest) Una McCormack * Star Trek: Destiny ** #1 Götter der Nacht (Gods of Night) (Erscheint vorr. Juni 2010) David Mack ** #2 Gewöhnliche Sterbliche (Mere Mortals) (Erscheint vorr. Juli 2010) David Mack ** #3 Verlorene Seelen (Lost Souls) (Erscheint vorr. August 2010) David Mack * Der Typhon-Pakt ** #3 The Rough Beasts of Empire (USA Dezember 2010 dt. Titel und Erscheinungstermin stehen noch nicht fest) David R. George III en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)#Relaunch pl:8 sezon Deep Space Deep Space Nine, Star Trek